An Unexpected Visitor
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: SPOILERS ALERT: When Iain lands himself in prison, he's certain that no one will bother visiting him. But then someone very unexpected shows up. One-shot.


Iain had never felt so alone.

He stared solemnly at the grey, metal door that stood before him. There were no windows, apart from a tiny one with a door for when the guards came. He could hear the loud, booming voices of the men in the small rooms either side of him. He was so scared. He didn't belong in a prison cell.

Punching the guy had been a huge mistake and if he had the magic to turn back time, he would. He never meant to do it. Something had just flipped inside of him and he'd suddenly been unable to control his anger. Everything had happened so fast.

He thought about Gem and how she would be coping. Had Rash been looking after her? He thought about his mum and whether she'd even been informed. Would she be disappointed? He thought about his past girlfriends; Rita and Lily, and he wondered if they'd been told. He thought about Dixie and remembered all of those good times they'd shared together. Most of all though, he thought about Sam. He missed her so much and was certain that he'd let her down.

The truth was, Iain had never got over Sam's death and the memory of it still haunted him every second of every day. It was the same with Mia's death, and now Base had gone and died on him as well. Was it something about him? Was it his fault?

A single tear rolled down one side of his face, and the door to his cell swung open with a loud bang.

"Dean!" The guard bellowed. "Visiting hours. Come with me."

"Oh, I...I'm fine mate," Iain said and gave a small and weary shake of the head. "No one will come," he added and a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Come with me," he repeated and Iain knew he had no choice but to follow him out.

At least it was a break away from the cramped space of his cell. He allowed himself to be dragged down the long corridor and into a hall where other prisoners were. They each had a desk where they'd sit and talk to their loved ones before they were forced to go back to their cells. Iain sat down in a chair obediently but he knew that no one would visit him. His mum didn't care. Everyone would be busy with work, and he'd given Gem such a hard time when she'd gone into prison. He was a hypocrite and he wouldn't blame her if she chose not to visit.

The door opened and in flooded thousands of people; some with kids, some alone, some with people, some crying. Iain pretended not to care but he couldn't help but feel envious of the other prisoners who had people to care enough. He was so tempted to get up and leave, but he knew the guards would just jump on him. He didn't want to land himself in anymore trouble. He'd done enough of that already.

"Iain?"

He hadn't acknowledged the voice at first, but after they said his name again he realised they'd spoken to him. He slowly lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw a very familiar and well missed face in front of his.

Lily Chao.

"Hi," she whispered and cautiously took the chair opposite him.

Iain couldn't even speak.

"Can you say something?" She asked. "Please?"

"What..." Iain cleared his throat and subtly pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. He wasn't. "What...What are you doing here?"

"Gem called me and told me what happened," she said. "I got the first flight I could."

Lily hadn't changed much at all. She still had the same shiny hair, the same beautiful smile, and she still dressed very similar to clinical lead Connie Beauchamp. Lily had been the first woman Iain had ever truly loved, and he missed her more than anything. Although it was a shock, he felt incredibly pleased to see her face again.

"Iain. What are you doing here?" She asked. "You don't belong in prison. Why did you punch him?"

"I just flipped, okay?" He shrugged and looked back at one of the guards who was watching him intensely. "I'm sorry. I...He'd killed Base though!"

"What?" Lily frowned in confusion. "Iain. Who's Base?"

Iain sighed and realised that Lily didn't know the full story. She was in Hong Kong when all that had kicked off.

"Do you remember when we were going out and I told you about that recurring patient?" He asked her. "Mia?" Lily nodded. Everyone remembered Mia, she was just one of those people. "She died. She jumped off a bridge. I could have done something to stop it, but I didn't. I left her there, I left her, and she...She went and killed herself. Base was her boyfriend. He had a huge drug problem but I'd been helping him and he'd just got himself clean! He was clean, Lily. This...This friend of his had forced the drugs into his hand. He punched me first."

"So you punched him back?" Lily asked and raised her eyebrows. "You knocked him out, Iain! You landed yourself in prison!"

"I couldn't help it!" Iain shouted. "I've lost everyone, Lily. Mia, Sam, Base, and...Y...You."

"You haven't lost me, Iain," Lily whispered. "I'm still here. You can always pick up the phone to talk to me. I...I tried to ring you, but...You never answered. I thought you hated me."

"Sam chucked my phone out the ambulance window," Iain sighed. "Had to get a new number."

"I won't ask," Lily laughed. "How is Sam? Is she looking after you?"

"She's dead," Iain replied and more tears escaped his eyes. "She died um...Around the same time as Mia. There was an explosion and she...She got injured. I tried to save her, but I couldn't."

"Iain..." Lily gulped and tried not to let her tears ruin her mascara. "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know."

"It's okay," Iain whispered. "I don't know what's happened to me, Lily. I really don't."

"You're struggling," Lily said. "Iain, you've been through a lot. It's okay not to be okay. Have you...Have you thought about seeing your GP or, a counsellor or something?" Iain nodded faintly. "Well, have you?"

"Not yet," he sighed.

"I don't have to go back to Hong Kong straight away," Lily told him. "I can always come with you. I know you told me about your experience with PTSD once, and I don't want you to go down that road again. No one does."

"It's really good to see you again," Iain said. "I never thought I would."

"It's good to see you too," Lily said. "You'll be out of here soon, Iain. Then we can just work on getting you better."

"You don't have to help me," Iain said.

"I know," Lily said. "But I know that you would have done the same for me."

 **Sorry it's quite short, but it's just a small idea I had after last night's episode. I haven't written much Fanfiction lately as I've been busy with other stuff but I really enjoyed writing this x**


End file.
